Embodiments of the present invention relate to data storage systems, and more particularly, to systems, controllers and methods that store data in a Redundant Array of Independent/Inexpensive Disks (RAID).
RAID techniques are mainly used in data servers where important data can be replicated in more than one location across a plurality of hard disk drives. By storing data across several hard disks, data reliability and input/output performance may be improved.